Forbidden Snowflake
by Allanna Stone
Summary: "America is in need of a leader unlike anything the world has ever seen before…" When Elsa and Anna Arendelle's parents are voted to president and vice president of the USA, both sisters are in for the adventure of a lifetime- Elsa's bodyguard is a smoking hot cutie with a mysterious past, one that Elsa is determined to unearth. But will Agent Frost be her undoing?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Snowflake**

**I do not own Frozen, How to Train your Dragon, RotG, Brave, or Maleficent, nor do I own anything else I may toss in just for the pure hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

"**America is in need of a leader unlike anything the world has ever seen before…"**

**When Elsa and Anna Arendelle's parents are voted to president and vice president of the USA, both sisters are in for the adventure of a lifetime- Elsa's bodyguard is a smoking hot cutie with a mysterious past, one that Elsa is determined to unearth. But will Agent Frost be her undoing?**

"… America's 45th president of the United States of America, William Arendelle!"

The roars of the crowd was deafening as I clapped. Anna shot out of her seat and raced up the podium to hug our father as mother and I stepped up to join them in a more graceful manner.

"Anna!" I chuckled, separating my little sister from father long enough to squeeze in a hug of my own. "Behave yourself- we're on national television!"

"Oooh, are we?" She then turned and made a funny face at the cameramen who were filming the spectacle. That got her a huge laugh out of everyone who was watching us down in the square.

Mother chuckled as security detail swarmed us, jostling our small family of four down to the limo which would take us to our new home at the White House, where Anna and I would settle into our new life as the president's daughters.

I took Anna's hand in mine as we slid into the luxury car, giggling as I kicked off my heels and she popped off her boots to try my shoes on.

Father and mother watched us fondly as we goofed off, their arms around each other. They made the perfect picture, I decided, snapping the moment with my cell phone.

"Elsa!" Father laughed as I saved the photo. I showed it to him before slipping my phone into my purse.

"Let me see, let me see!" Anna chanted before I sighed and showed her the picture.

"We should have that framed and put into the oval office!" Anna squealed, beyond ecstatic.

At that moment, the limo pulled to a stop and someone opened the door for us to get out. Anna bounced out first, followed by father then mother. I smoothed out my dress before gracefully stepping from the limo, accepting father's hand as I gazed up at my new home for the next four years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Snowflake**

**I do not own Frozen, How to Train your Dragon, RotG, Brave, or Maleficent, nor do I own anything else I may toss in just for the pure hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

"**America is in need of a leader unlike anything the world has ever seen before…"**

**When Elsa and Anna Arendelle's parents are voted to president and vice president of the USA, both sisters are in for the adventure of a lifetime- Elsa's bodyguard is a smoking hot cutie with a mysterious past, one that Elsa is determined to unearth. But will Agent Frost be her undoing?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Any mistakes I make in politics and other random whatnots are my own.**

Elsa and Anna both were in heaven as they helped the chef in the kitchen. That is, they were both sneaking chocolate when they were certain that they wouldn't be caught.

"Elsa! Anna! Where are you two?"

The sister looked at each other and Anna grabbed a handful of chocolate before diving underneath the table next to her sister.

They were safe for another fifteen minutes before their father found them.

"There you ladies are! Come with me up to the oval office, there's some things we need to discuss… I must apologize if my chocolate stealing daughters were any trouble to you sir," this William addressed to the head chef, who only smiled and waved them off out of his kitchen.

The three walked silently until they arrived at the famous oval office. William sat behind the desk and his two daughters sat in comfy chairs on the other side, making them feel like they were in the principal's office.

"Security detail," he announced. "Elsa, Anna, you will both have a member of the secret service with you at all times. Do not try to lose them, as it will result in two weeks without your cell phone, computers or allowance."

A knock sounded at the door and in entered two men dressed in nice suits. One was a blonde with green eyes, the other had white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Ah, just in time," William smiled at the two bodyguards, who nodded back at him in respect. "Anna, you will be paired up with Agent Butler, Elsa, you will be paired up with Agent Frost. They will be your main bodyguards- you will have others who will swap them out from time to time, but Agents Butler and Frost will be your main bodyguards."

Agent Butler was a muscular man with blonde hair and twinkling green eyes. He smiled at Anna, who bounced up to give him a hug.

Agent Frost on the other hand, was a tall, lanky young man with white hair and dark grey eyes. He was handsome, even with an unsmiling face.

"Now, I do trust you both well enough not to try anything stupid-"

President Arendelle's cell phone went off and he glanced at the screen before smiling apologetically at his daughters. "Pardon me, it's the prime minister of England…"

The two sisters exited the oval office with their bodyguards close behind them. Anna groaned as she slumped against her sister.

"All that unpacking…" she moaned dramatically, sagging into her sister's arms.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes as she steered Anna towards their shared suite of rooms.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get started!" she informed her little sister, ignoring the snigger that came from one of the bodyguards behind them.

A few minutes later, both sisters were in their bedroom, staring at the wall of boxes that they needed to unpack.

"I think it might've grown," Anna told Elsa, her cheerful mood faltering.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she opened a box and began to neatly place the clothes inside onto hangers. Anna fallowed suit, stuffing everything into a drawer and trying to shut it.

"Anna, fold everything neatly," Elsa reminded her sister. Anna huffed and took everything out of the drawer and began to fold everything in a neater fashion.

The two sisters worked in silence, occasionally calling out, "I found your snowflake sweater" or "Hey, here's your old ren faire outfit!" and the like.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa called out halfway through organizing everything. She handed a framed photograph over to her younger sister.

It had been a snowy day when the picture had been taken. Their father had canceled all his political meetings for the week and had taken his daughters and wife to New York for some fun. The picture had been snapped in Central Park, where the young sisters (ages three and six, respectively,) had been building a snowman.

"Those were the good days, weren't they?" Elsa asked softly, placing the framed photo on a bookshelf along with other family photos.

"And there will be good days ahead of us," Anna told Elsa with a sisterly hug. "Especially because you got the cutesier of the bodyguards!"

Elsa turned red and she thought she saw Agent Frost's ears turn pink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Snowflake**

**I do not own Frozen, How to Train your Dragon, RotG, Brave, or Maleficent, nor do I own anything else I may toss in just for the pure hell of it.**

**SUMMARY:**

"**America is in need of a leader unlike anything the world has ever seen before…"**

**When Elsa and Anna Arendelle's parents are voted to president and vice president of the USA, both sisters are in for the adventure of a lifetime- Elsa's bodyguard is a smoking hot cutie with a mysterious past, one that Elsa is determined to unearth. But will Agent Frost be her undoing?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Any mistakes I make in politics and other random whatnots are my own.**

Elsa and Agent Frost boarded the public bus. Elsa had to go to the local college to sign some paperwork regarding her enrollment and she hadn't wanted to drive.

She got onto the bus first, followed by her bodyguard, and she froze in her tracks.

"Oh no…" she whispered, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her.

No such luck.

"Hey, Elsa!" called out Hans with a smile. Elsa just ignored him and sat down in an avaible seat with Agent Frost sitting next to her. "Elsa?"

"Go away," snapped the girl, taking out a book to read.

"Why should I?" Hans asked. Elsa continued to give him the cold shoulder. "Hey!" he shouted, slapping down her book and drawing back his fist.

It all happened so fast.

Agent Frost grabbed Hans' fist and punched him in the face before the bus made its next stop, where the secret service man tossed him off.

"Thanks," Elsa told him with a shaky smile. "What did I ever see in that dickweed?"

Agent Frost just straightened his jacket and in doing so, Elsa caught a glimpse of his 38. Semiautomatic handgun, strapped onto his hips.

"What the story behind him?" he asked her.

"I used to have a crush on him," Elsa began in a shaky voice. "He knew that I liked him and he encouraged it. But one night at a party, I caught him about to rape Anna."

The men's hands tightened into fists as he counted backwards from fifty.

"It was during dad's campaigning to be president, and the matter was kept out of the limelight," Elsa continued. "He got violent when I faced him in court- broke the nose of a guard and everything."

The pale haired man got the feeling that Elsa was terrified of Hans.

"Any idea what he's doing out of jail?" he probed cautiously.

"Probation, maybe?" Elsa whispered. By now, she was shaking like a leaf. Agent Frost wordlessly shed his jacket and wrapped it around her, pulling her in to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"As long as I'm around, no one will ever hurt you," he breathed into her ear. "I promise you."

Elsa looked up into his eyes and smiled before the bus pulled up at the college. Elsa handed back his jacket before they got off. Elsa looked around, disoriented.

"I don't suppose you know where to go?" she asked Agent Frost.

"I went here years ago," he told her. "Follow me."

Jack led the way to the councilor's offices, where Elsa was told Miss Roberts was expecting her.

"I'll be right outside the door," Agent Frost told her as the followed the secretary to Miss Robert's office.

"I cannot tell you what an honor it is to have you as a student here, Miss Arendelle," smiled Miss Roberts, motioning for Elsa to sit.

"Please call me Elsa," she requested, pulling a pen from her purse. "What all do you want me to sign?"

"Sign here, here and here, initial here and here, sign and date here…" Miss Roberts said as Elsa did so.

"Do any of the instructors I have mind if my bodyguard crashes the class?" Elsa asked.

"Not to worry, dear. I already informed your teachers of the security details that your father emailed me with last week," smiled Miss Roberts. "You and your bodyguard are all set to start classes on Monday."

"Thank you," Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Agent Frost went here years ago so I'm confident that he will show me where my classes are."

Elsa exited the office ten minutes later, feeling thrilled to start college.

"Do you have any textbooks you need to pick up?" Agent Frost asked her.

"Yes, I think I have five or six textbooks to pick up..." Elsa trailed off, trying to remember how many textbooks she had ordered.

"Taking a full load this semester?" Jack asked dryly as he led the way to the on campus bookstore.

"I may've gotten a bit excited about starting classes…" Elsa responded sheepishly, accidently bumping into someone and sending their tower of books falling. "Sorry…"

"Oh, bugger…" muttered the girl, who had wild red hair and blue eyes, stooping to pick up the books. "This is what happens when I try to sell my textbooks!"

Elsa picked up a textbook and handed it over to the Scottish girl before noticing the name of the book.

"History of Medieval Europe?" she read. "I'm taking Mr. Baker's class this semester."

"Good pick- he makes it worth sitting in a desk for three hours," smiled the girl. "I'm Merida Dun Broch. I'd shake your hand only I'd end up dumping everything again."

"I'm Elsa," introduced the pale haired girl. "Do you need a hand?"

"Nah, I got it- just need to watch where I'm going," Merida told Elsa. "You off to the bookstore? Mind if I tag along?"

Elsa and Merida walked together with Agent Frost three steps behind to give them privacy. The two girls were going over their favorite books as they entered the bookstore.

"I need to go over to the registers to sell this lot," Merida huffed. "So I guess I'll see you later."

Agent Frost nodded at Merida before steering his charge upstairs and to a counter.

"Elsa Arendelle," she said politely, fishing out her I.D. and showing it to the clerk who vanished for a moment but came back with eight textbooks, all stacked up nicely..

"Oh my…" was all that Elsa could say while Agent Frost sniggered behind his hand.

"A bit excited?" asked Agent Frost, his face amused.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Elsa, her face flaming. The man only chuckled as he took five of her textbooks and walked besides her. "I'm quite sure that you weren't hired to lug my books around for me…"

"You'd collapse under their weight," he pointed out, and Elsa didn't argue with his logic as Merida bounded up to them, towing a pretty girl with a long blonde braid and a handsome man with a prosthetic leg.

"Hey Elsa, this is Rapunzel and Hiccup," Merida introduced them. "They will also be in Mr. Baker's class this semester, so don't feel like you don't know anyone."

"Nice to meet you," Elsa greeted them. Rapunzel gave her a hug while Hiccup shook her hand.

"We're going to become best friends, Elsa, I can just tell!" squealed Rapunzel happily.

Agent Frost stood off to one side, watching as Elsa interacted with the other students before glancing at his watch.

"Elsa, we should get going," he called out, hating to break up the fun.

"Crap, there's that state dinner tonight with all the ambassadors!" cringed Elsa.

"Well, we'll be there!" announced Hiccup. "My dad is the Norwegian ambassador."

"My parents are the Cornea ambassadors!" squealed Rapunzel happily.

"Me mum's the Scottish ambassador," finished up Merida.

"So I'll see you all tonight?" Elsa asked.

"You can bet on it!" smiled Merida.


	4. A Note from the Authoress

I need more ideas for this fic! Kindly message me with what you think should happen. No idea is too small, nor is it too stupid! I can really need all the help I can get!

Allanna Stone

FanFiction authoress extraordinaire


End file.
